ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/New movie releases: 'iCarly: The Sequel', 'The Watch,' 'Step Up: Revolution'
Now that "The Dark Knight Rises" has opened, this week's new releases offer a light fare, as the stars of"The Watch" and "Step Up: Revolution" save their neighborhoods by fighting aliens and break dancing against three teenagers with their populra webshow "iCarly: The Sequel". Plus, "The Last Ride," "Neil Young's Journey" and more. ---- "iCarly: The Sequel" Director: Dan Schenider Starring: Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress. Rated: G for all ages admitted. Spencer takes Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby on vacation to the cruise, despite that they once again took iCarly to the next level too far. ---- "The Watch" Director: Akiva Schaffer. Starring: Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn and Jonah Hill. Rated: R for some strong sexual content including references, pervasive language and violent images. Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn, Jonah Hill and Richard Ayoade star as four suburban guys in charge of their neighborhood watch. But when their town becomes overrun by aliens posing as humans, the gang sets out to save their neighborhood. Which does not go smoothly. ---- "Step Up: Revolution" Director: Scott Speer. Starring: Kathryn McCormick, Ryan Guzman and Cleopatra Coleman. Rated: PG-13 for some suggestive dancing and language. The daughter of a wealthy businessman, Emily arrives in Miami with hopes of becoming a professional dancer. She falls in love with Sean, the leader of a local dance crew, but runs into trouble when her father's development plans threaten the crew's neighborhood. Plus dancing. Lots and lots of dancing. ---- "The Last Ride" Director: Harry Thomason. Starring: Henry Thomas, Jesse James and Fred Dalton Thompson. Rated: PG-13 for thematic elements, some language, a fight and smoking. Henry Thomas stars as country legend Hank Williams, who helped make country music a phenomenon before derailing his career with drugs, alcohol and bad relationships. In 1952, Williams books some shows to get him back in the spotlight, hiring a naïve local kid as his driver. ---- "Neil Young's Journey" Director: Jonathan Demme. Starring: Neil Young. Rated: PG for language including some drug references, and brief thematic material. This film offers a look at Neil Young's 2011 solo tour, including his performance at Toronto's iconic Massey Hall. The concert footage is mixed with a road trip through Ontario to the rural town of Omemee, where Young spent most of his youth. ---- "I Wish" Director: Hirokazu Koreeda. Starring: Koki Maeda, Ohshirô Maeda and Ryôga Hayashi. Not Rated. Brothers Ryunosuke and Koichi have been seperated since their parent's divorce, living in different cities and wishing they could bring their family back together. When Koichi learns that a new bullet train will soon connect the two towns, be begins to believe that his wish will be granted if he makes it the moment the new trains first pass each other. ---- "Pink Ribbons, Inc." Director: Léa Pool. Not rated. This documentary takes a look at the ubiquitous pink ribbons of breast cancer fundraising, examining the history of the ribbon, and questioning the money-making angle of many companies. ---- "Paul Williams: Still Alive" Director: Stephen Kessler. Starring: Paul Williams, Robert Blake and Karen Carpenter. Rated: PG-13 for drug references and brief strong language. In the 1970s, Paul Williams was a superstar, winning Grammys and an Academy Award, and writing No. 1 songs such as Barbara Streisand's "Evergreen" and Kermit the Frog's "The Rainbow Connection." Then he disappeared. But filmmaker Steve Kessler seeks him out, exploring his days of fame and his quiet life out of the spotlight. Category:Blog posts